Air filters to date often are designed in a very rigid configuration that is useful for being inserted in structures that are a predetermined size. Consumers have to purchase various filters that fit particular size openings within the specified structure. Society has depended on ensuring that the air filter dimensions conform to the size of whatever opening will be used along with the air filter. These norms and methods along with their expense have not changed much with regard to design and application. The previous methods have primarily utilized an abundance of rigid components and other devices for creating an effective fit between the air filter and structures into which they are to be inserted. Additionally, the conventional use of such systems do not allowed for any flexibility or interchangeability. Makers of air filters have attempted to develop a network of air filter sizes to supply an infinite number of external structures without a universal size. This has lead to the expense and need for consumers to purchase various sizes and types of air filters that can be a challenge for consumers to manage. Conventional methods have not been very desirable among consumers due to challenges associated with the expense of purchasing filters of the incorrect size.
Although the purchase of air filters is a necessity, eliminating the need to go to a store and purchase air filters as a service can provide greater convenience at a reasonable cost for each consumer.